This invention relates to improvements in pallets where the lading is loaded thereon and then the pallet and lading are rolled onto or into a container or lading carrier, and more particularly, to a pallet adapted to carry coiled sheet materials and loaded onto a carrier from a side or the rear.
Pallets for carrying lading are widely used. A load-and-roll pallet which includes rollers for movement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,000, is elongated, has a generally flat upper surface for carrying lading, and has an elongated center beam, sometimes an I-beam, for cooperation in supporting the lading carrying surface. Thirty-five patent references disclosing various rolling and lading-carrying devices are cited in connection with U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,000.
One type of item that is commonly shipped is a roll or coil of sheet material, such as a coil of sheet steel. Such coils are heavy and present the risk of rolling during shipment. On a pallet such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,000, the coil would be loaded on the flat lading carrying surface with the coil axis transverse to the carrier, its direction of movement and to the elongated pallet, but generally parallel to the pallet rollers. The coil may be held down and in place by a chain that passes through the center of the coil and by straps over the top of the coil, which are secured to the pallet and tightened in place. When the carrier stops, the tendency of such a coil is to roll forwardly as, for example, toward the cab of a truck where the coil is on a trailer. The coil thus seeks to roll against the restraint of the fastening chain or other restraints.
Some authorities have concluded that this type of system may be insufficient to restrain this type of lading.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a pallet which employs the advantages of the load and roll system, and additionally enhances the restraining forces preventing the coil from rolling on the pallet.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.